powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Comparison:Gengetsu Kibaoni vs. Galvanax
This page highlights the differences between Gengetsu Kibaoni and Galvanax. Differences {|class="wikitable" width="75%" border="1" align="left" !width=50%|Gengetsu Kibaoni !width=50%|Galvanax |- |Was once a human warlord before transforming into an Oni. |Has always been an alien and is a gladiator champion for the universal game show, Galaxy Warriors. |- |He has been sealed away 444 years ago and spent throughout the series as a disembodied voice whenever a corrupt shurikan creates a Yokai, before being revived with a full amount of fear. |He first appeared on Earth 10 years ago to obtain the Ninja Nexus Prism for it's ultimate power. He's mainly active with making schemes to obtain the Power Stars from the Power Rangers, by sending down each warrior contestant at a time. |- |He is related to both Kyuemon and Mangetsu Kibaoni for he is their father and is Ariake no Kata's husband. |He has absolutely no relations to Madame Odius, Badonna, nor Brax. |- |Did not kill Yoshitaka prior to the series. |Never killed Dane. |- |Did not capture Takaharu as a child. |Had kidnapped Brody when he was a child along with the Ninja Nexus Prism. |- |Rarely interacts with any of his subordinates as a ghost and even when he has his body back. |Interacts with his subordinates and his contestants. |- |Held a grudge against only to Yoshitaka and sees his grandchildren as nothing but pests to him. |Held a grudge against Brody for stealing the Power Stars from him and outright despises his team for obtaining the Stars' powers. |- |He never participates in the fights before being fully revived with enough gathered fear. |He rarely participates in the fights due to being out of practice from training and worried that he would look weak in front of his adoring longtime fans. |- |Gengetsu did not have Baron Nero from Ressha Sentai ToQger in his army. |Galvanax has Cosmo Royale as Galaxy Warriors's game show host. |- |Had four main generals. |Had three main generals. |- |Gengetsu was never seen to abuse his generals in any matter other than sacrificing his own family to gain more power. |Galvanax has been seen to abuse mainly Ripcon and Cosmo Royale. He has also threatened his contestants if should they fail. |- |Did not encounter Shishi-Oh nor worked with Advanced Yokai Nue. |Has known Princess Viera before and has worked with Drillion against the rangers and Viera. |- |Did not obtain any of the Ninningers' OtomoNin Stars in any other way. |Had obtained the Zord Stars because of Victor and Monty's Magnet attracting them. |- |Was destroyed by the Ninninger in the finale. With his end, after the destruction of his generals, his clan is no longer a threat. |Was weakened by Madame Odius, and then destroyed by the Ninja Steel Rangers in the first season finale, making Odius the one responsible for his death. However, Odius and Cosmo survive and the Super season follows, with Odius in charge of Galaxy Warriors and the later-appearing generals working for/with her. {- Destroyed by the Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-OhGekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh {Destroyed by the Ninja Star Morph Final Attack (which was his Sentai death edited into a quarry to match American footage around it). Never encountered the Ninja Blaze Megazord as it had not been created yet. {-Died claiming that he would return one day and told the Niningers to be ready, {-Died moaning that this was impossible as he was the champion of Galaxy Warriors. Category:Villain Comparisons